


Five Reactions to Noah Bennet Gaining 200lbs

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Bennet is on medication to help him control his temper but it has the side-effect of causing him to gain two hundred pounds. Being the BAMF that he is, Noah has figured out how to use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reactions to Noah Bennet Gaining 200lbs

**Author's Note:**

> Not fat-shaming anyone here. I was genuinely curious how Noah Bennet might handle a weight gain. I think he'd use it to his best advantage! :D This story was originally published ages ago on LJ. Finally putting it on my AO3 after a bit of house-keeping brought it to my attention again.

Five reactions to Noah gaining two hundred pounds:

"Bloody Hell, rookie!" Claude became visible he was so shocked by what he saw. Bennet was sitting at an outdoor cafe and, from behind, it looked like the chair he was sitting on was going to be sucked into his great, flabby arse! "Wha-what happened to you?"

Noah casually licked his fork clean. He was nearly finished his second slice of coconut cream pie and he had a third slice waiting for his attention. "Hello Claude," he said. "You might as well sit down, I won't be chasing you today."

"No shit, mate," Claude couldn't tear his eyes away from Noah's flabby face as he sat down opposite him by feeling with his hand for the table then a chair. "Can you even breathe?"

"Don't be rude," Noah scolded Claude. "I'm on medication for my anger issues, it's caused me to put on a few pounds."

"Huh. So you’re fat, but happy?"

There was a small smile then Claude jerked and fell off his chair. Two agents jumped out of the restaurant to restrain Claude. “Fat, but sneaky," Noah corrected him, as he pocketed his taser.

\---

Sylar had been laughing so hard he was now bent over double, tears squeezing from his eyes, and every time he looked at Noah, who was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath, he went off in peals of uncontrollable laughter.

Noah wheezed a bit because there'd been two flights of stairs to get up to where Sylar was living but he still managed to say, "Caught you."

Well, that little statement finally got Sylar's legs to give out and he fell over sobbing with hysterical laughter. "Y-you're so f-fat," he managed to blurt out.

It was an effort but Noah managed to waddle over to where Sylar was collapsed and loom over him. Sylar looked up and saw Noah's gut and was off again in a world of merriment where a fat Noah Bennet wasn't a threat.

Noah belly flopped on Sylar's head and torso. After a few moments, Sylar's struggles stopped and his limbs went limp. Sylar's regeneration kicked in and brought him back to life only to be suffocated to death a minute later by Noah's bulk.

Noah strained to touch his ear piece, "I've got him. Send in the team."

\-------

Mohinder Suresh was horrified for a split second then quickly recovered his composure and invited Noah in. "Can I get you a cup of Chai?" 

"Thank you, that would be nice," Noah said, perfectly at ease as he shifted his bulk around the tight space of Mohinder's foyer.

"Er, so, what brings you here?" Mohinder asked as he bustled in the kitchen, politely not staring. Perhaps Noah had come to see him for a cure for his obesity?

Noah settled himself into an armchair, perhaps the only one in the apartment that could have held his weight, "I'm just making sure everything's going okay for you. You're not getting into any trouble, are you?"

"Er, no? No trouble at all, actually," Mohinder said with a smile. "What about yourself? I can't help but notice you've put on a few pound since I last saw you."

Noah's eyes were sharp but he pretended not to notice the evidence of further research into special abilities that Mohinder had hastily tried to hide when he'd seen Noah in the street. "Hm? Yes, well, it's the medication my therapist has me on. I was told I'd gain a bit of weight. It makes clothes shopping g a bit awkward, to tell you the truth."

"Oh!" Mohinder exclaimed, "I can help you with that! I noticed a Big and Tall shop the other day, I'd be happy to direct you to it?"

"That would be very useful, thank you." Noah smiled to himself. Mohinder was continuing his research and with the right nudges, dropped hints, and coaching he'd find the sort of answers the Company would be interested in. Gaining two hundred pounds would be very useful if it meant he could leverage Mohinder's humanitarian nature to his advantage.

"Actually," Noah said with a calculated quaver to his voice, "it's been very difficult for me, this weight gain. I could really use someone to talk to about it."

Mohinder's heart melted. He was still wary but... this Noah couldn't be a threat, could he? He was big and soft and sort of... cuddly. "I know we have a lot of history, Noah, but I'm willing to listen."

Noah took the offered cup of Chai and kept his eyes fixed on the table, "Thank you, Mohinder.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

\-------------------

"Daddy?"

Noah smiled and held his arms out, "Claire!"

Claire hesitated for the briefest of moments then flung herself at her dad and hugged him as best she could. He was so soft and huggable! "Wow! When you said your meds were making you pack on the pounds, you weren't kidding! Oh, er, I mean..." she immediately felt bad for saying that out loud.

"It's okay, Claire," Noah said with a small smile. "I know I'm fat. It's been quite the adjustment but no more temper!"

"Fat and jolly?" Claire asked with a big smile. She knew the divorce papers said her dad had to take anger management classes if he was going to get to see Lyle, while Lyle was underage, but she hadn't thought he'd go all the way and start seeing a therapist, too! "It sort of looks good on you. You seem a lot happier."

"It's done wonders for my career, too," Noah said. "Now... how about I treat my little girl to pie and ice cream?"

Her daddy may be fat now, but he was a lot of fun to be around now, too! "Okay!" She tried to put her arm around him but only managed a little ways around his middle before she smushed into his chubby side. "I still love you, dad."

"I love you, too, honey. Now, let's go eat!"

\-----------

"Oh my God! Noah! Look at you!" Peter stared, mouth hanging open. 

"I hope you're talking about the injury, Peter, or else you're going to get written up for professional misconduct."

"Er, right!" Peter put his kit down and rushed to Noah's side. Noah was leaning against the brick wall of an alley, blood running down his chest and arm from where he'd been clawed by a special who could grow its nails several inches long... and had a thirst for blood. "Can you walk? Er, I don't know if the stretcher... I mean, we might need to get the big stretcher out."

"Peter, you're veering into the realm of the unprofessional again. I can walk if I use the wall."

"Right, sorry," Peter said quietly and helped Noah make his way over to the ambulance. 

"I'm not getting in there," Noah wheezed. "I'm too big. You'll have to do what you can out here." Having said that, Noah sat down heavily on the curb.

Fat or not, Peter recognized that stubborn tone in Noah's voice. "All right, all right, you're likely in shock. I want you to stay calm and I'll look at your injury."

Peter had to cut and peel away sections of bloody jacket (Where HAD Noah gotten a suit large enough to fit him?) to get to the injury. Deep gashes had been slashed into Noah's skin but, when Peter examined them carefully, he found they'd only done superficial damage. "Huh! Looks like your fat saved your life!"

"It makes me more cuddly, too," Noah said with a smile. "Just stitch me up, okay?"

Peter worked quickly and as he worked he thought and a small frown grew into a bigger frown. "You know, Noah, your doctor really should have put you on a proper nutrition and exercise program to go with any medications you're on. You shouldn't have put on THIs much weight!"

"I'm quite happy," Noah said. "Which I suppose is what the meds are supposed to do for me, right?"

"Noah," Peter said, now more concerned than he'd been previously, "I really do think you're in shock. Please let me take you to the hospital."

"Do you have super strength?" Noah asked, mildly amused. "Or perhaps you can levitate me? Because I doubt you and your partner can get me into a stretcher against my will."

Peter shook his head and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. "No, but I can do this," he reached out and touched Noah and a moment later Noah was in the Company's health facility and Peter was signing him in.

"Noah, I'm going to be by in the morning to talk to you about your diet and exercise. Meds or not, you shouldn't be this big. I'm going to help you, okay?"

Noah really didn't need the help but one of his standing orders was to find a way to draw Peter into working for the Company, "I... I could use some help," Noah admitted, as if it were very difficult for him.

Peter looked at him, eyes full of empathy. "I'm here for you, Noah."

Hook, line, and sinker.

Gaining two hundred pounds was the best thing that could have happened for Noah's career.


End file.
